Arsenico
by BerryBeMyLover
Summary: Me entere de la verdad. Debian pagar. Me engañaron. Deben morir. "Viaje a la mente de Finn, quien al enterarse de que Rachel y Quinn tenian una relacion decide tomar cartas en el asunto"


"_El arsénico es el veneno más usado, debido a que no presenta propiedades organolépticas (no tiene sabor, pero presenta olor a almendra), es fácil de adquirir y sus efectos son similares a los de__infecciones gastrointestinales__sin importancia._

_Puede ocasionar intoxicaciones agudas y crónicas, pudiendo esta ultima llegar a ser fatal."_

Soy Finn Hudson y en estos momentos, es genial ser yo. Me casare con Rachel Berry, la chica que amo, después de las Regionales, en las que creo que tenemos oportunidad de ganar. Ella me dijo que nos casaremos el sábado después de las regionales, ahora que se resolvió el escándalo de esa foto editada de mí, hecha por Sebastian, las cosas van cada vez mejor. Luego de esa sesión con el señor Schue donde hablamos de nuestros sueños, de nuestro futuro tuvimos un rápido ensayo de nuestra presentación. Se me quedo mi chaqueta en el auditorio, voy a buscarla. Oh, Rachel esta en el piano. Llego Quinn, me esconderé, quiero oír de que hablan.

Q: Hola.

R: Hola, Quinn

Q: ¿Ser amiga de el club Glee por toda la vida?

R: Me encantaría.

Q: Una cosa es segura, de mi no te libraras nunca.

R: Ni quiero hacerlo tampoco.

¿Quién diría que ellas dos serian tan cercanas? ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado en segundo año? Espera… ¿Qué?

¿Se están besando? Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel y… ¡La volvió a besar!

R: Te amo.

Q: Yo también, mi cielo.

R: Y ahora estaremos juntas por toda la vida.

Q: Nuestro plan es lo mejor. Y por fin seremos libres. `

R: Bueno, convencí a Finn de casarnos el sábado, ahí pondremos el plan en marcha.

Q: Todo está saliendo bien. Ojala convenza a la entrenadora Sylvester para que me deje en las Cheerios de nuevo.

R: ¿Serias mi porrista personal, amor?

Q: por supuesto.

¿Qué? Se besan otra vez, no lo creo.

Q: Nuestro futuro se ve tan genial. Tú en NYADA, Yo en Yale. Nos iremos a ver cada semana, ya estaremos fuera del closet.

R: Después de la universidad, viviremos juntas. Hasta podríamos tener hijos.

Q: Si, pero primero hay que casarse. Ok, haremos una rápida revisión del plan Quinnchel Faberry Forever. Tú y Finn planean todo para la boda del sábado después de las Regionales…

R: Finn les dirá a todos los chicos del club ese mismo día, la hora en el palacio de justicia es a las 5:00 pm. Por lo tanto tú sales de tu casa 10 minutos antes de las 5 y yo les digo "esperemos a Quinn por favor", tú llegas tarde y me esperas por detrás del palacio de justicia. Yo corro a tu auto y nos escapamos a New York, el estado más cercano que permite el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo.

Q: Nos casamos lo más rápido posible y volvemos a Ohio. Le decimos a todo el club Glee, que nos amamos, que estamos casadas, le pedimos perdón a Finn.

R: El nos perdonara, estoy segura. Nos amo a ambas.

Q: Y me perdono con todo el asunto de el padre de mi hija, seguro lo hará ahora.

R: me perdono por engañarlo con Puck.

¿Qué las perdonare? ¿Cómo las voy a perdonar? Me engañaron, ambas, ¿desde cuándo estarán juntas? ¿Desde cuándo me vienen viendo la cara de imbécil? Creen que con pedirme disculpas es suficiente, no, para nada.

Q: O sea yo salgo, llego tarde, te rapto y nos casamos… te amo tanto. Eres la mejor decisión que he tomado.

R: Tu también. Quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Q: Y lo estaremos. Nos casaremos, mantendremos una relación a larga distancia, pero nos iremos a ver constantemente. Luego de graduarme, como estudiare teatro, me iré a NY contigo y viviremos juntas… seremos tan felices.

R: ¡Seremos las señoras Berry-Fabray y Fabray-Berry! Y quiero ser madre, Quinn.

Q: Encontraremos el donante de esperma perfecto, y tendremos nuestro primer bebe.

R: ¿Se podrá hacer algo así como que me inserten un ovulo fecundado tuyo, y a ti uno mío, así estaría embarazada de ti y tu de mi?

Q: Quizás… te amo.

No lo puedo creer, estas dos, esto es ligeramente excitante pero… Rachel le está tocando las piernas. Ahora le dijo algo al oído, le esta besando el cuello…

Q: Me dan ganas de… No hagas eso o te…

R: ¿Qué?

Q: -Algo en el oído-

R: ¿Aquí mismo? ¿Arriba del piano? Excitante…

R:-Algo en el oído-

Q: ¡Para!, vamos a mi auto, ¡AHORA!

Se van, que bueno, Rachel no para de tocar a Quinn. Tengo que averiguar más. Este pasillo…es tan largo ¿Dónde estarán estas malditas traicioneras?

F: Hola, Rachel. Hola Quinn. ¿Qué hacen chicas? Quinn, estas roja.

R: Nada, solo caminábamos, íbamos a comprar slushies.

F: Rachel, ¿me prestas tu computador? Para un trabajo que debo hacer

R: Sí, claro Finn, hmmm, caminemos a mi casillero y te lo paso.

F: Gracias. ¿Tan callada Quinn?

Q: Si, Finn, es que no tengo nada de qué hablar.

Rachel me paso el computador, rosado y con estrellas doradas. Se fue con Quinn rápido, seguramente al auto de Quinn a traicionarme, a tener relaciones...

Empecé a revisar su computador, algo debía haber, no es de curioso, es que debo saber desde cuando es esto. Hay una carpeta…que escondida esta. Se llama L_ _ _ of My Life.

OMG… Son solo fotos de Quinn y Rachel. Y videos de ellas, no los veré, para que ver como soy traicionado por ambas!

Todo esto es de hace tiempo…

Llegando a mi casa, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, en la traición, empiezo a creer que esto fue a propósito y había tantas fotos antiguas, es de hace tiempo, ¡MALDITAS! Debo vengarme… le diré a toda la escuela de lo suyo. No, eso no haría el suficiente daño… Debo dañarlas en lo profundo. Debo hacer que sufran como yo he sufrido desde que me entere de su relación. Debo hacer que se arrepientan de haber hecho eso. Que se arrepientan de jugar conmigo.

Puck conocía a un tipo con el que dejo de juntarse porque empezó a trabajar para un sicario. Necesito eso. Alguien que las dañe. No, a Quinn, yo mismo me encargare de Rachel.

Voy a llamar al tipo, primero le pediré el número a Puck y le daré todas las instrucciones para que choquen a Quinn en el cruce, por el que tiene que pasar obligatoriamente de camino al palacio de justicia. Yo envenenare a Rachel, ella fue la peor, me hizo creer que me amaba, que se iba a casar conmigo, que yo era el único en su vida, solo mentiras, solo ama a Quinn. Voy a Matarla.

Hoy son las regionales, tengo todo listo, el sicario para Quinn, la botella de arsénico para Rachel, la cara de chico feliz a punto de casarse, todo. Iremos a las regionales y espero que ganemos.

Fui al laboratorio del colegio a conseguir la botella de arsénico, me costó encontrarla entre todas esas botellas "_El grado de toxicidad varía según el derivado del arsénico en cuestión. La arsina es el compuesto más tóxico, letal de forma instantánea a dosis de 250__ppm __, o a dosis de 50 ppm en 30 minutos. Le sigue el arsénico trivalente, cuya__dosis letal__es inferior a 5 milígramos por kilo. El arsénico pentavalente…bla bla bla"_

Quiero ocasionar la muerte, así que usare arsina. Usare 240 ppm y los echare, no sé, quizás en un trago, quizás en algo que este seguro que ella va a comer.

Va a empezar la competencia, primero los Warblers, luego los Golden Goblets. Ahora es nuestro turno. Estoy nervioso, pero no por la competencia, creo que tenemos oportunidades de ganar y sé que lo haremos bien. Estoy nervioso por lo que voy a hacer, por lo que planee que pasara. Después de todo son asesinatos, y yo soy autor de uno en parte y en el otro soy autor completamente.

Ahora es el momento de anunciar mi "boda" con Rachel. Son puras mentiras lo que les dije, sí, quiero verlos a todos allí..bla, bla, bla… no saben lo que pasara.

Fly/ I Believe I Can Fly suena… es un gran número, hay mucha gente. Están los padres de Rachel, ellos debían saber acerca de lo de Quinn. Como sea, ahora están cantando las Troubletones, me sorprenden, son muy buenas. Solo puedo pensar en lo que pasara ahora, después de la competencia. ¿Cómo quedara Quinn después del accidente? ¿Morirá instantáneamente o mucho después? ¿Cómo lo hare para envenenar a Rachel? ¿Sera una muerte rápida? ¿Alguien se dará cuenta de que fui yo?

Mientras pienso Rachel canta Here's To Us, yo estoy en el balcón con Rory, pobre chico, no sabe nada de lo que pasa por mi mente. Rachel me está mirando, ¿me estará dedicando la canción? Pobre infeliz, pobre traicionera, no sabes cómo vas a acabar.

No puedo dejar de pensar en esto que voy a hacer, a veces me gusta, otras casi me arrepiento. No sé cómo lo hare. No me voy a arrepentir, apenas anuncien los ganadores llamare al tipo que chocara el auto de Quinn.

¡Ganamos! Hemos ganado las regionales, ahora iré a mi casa, me vestiré de terno y corbata e iré a asesinar a unas perras.

F: Hola Rachel

R:¡Finn! No se supone que me veas antes de la boda.

"No puedo creer lo hermosa que te ves. Déjame mirarte para así recordar este momento" Este momento que es uno de tus últimos.

"Gracias, Finn, te ves tan guapo, eres todo un príncipe" Me dijo, si claro, solo me mientes.

Paso un rato, todos están expectantes, Rachel me dijo que esperáramos a que Quinn llegara. Se están mensajeando. Pobre Rachel, Quinn no llegara, probablemente ya este muerta. Son las 5:01 pm y estamos retrasados un minuto para la boda. Rachel está preocupada, sus padres, mi madre, Burt, todos aquí están ansiosos, hasta aburridos. Rachel sigue mandando mensajes, pero solo ve que Quinn mando uno hace unos minutos que dice que está en camino.

-Quinn está en camino, Finn, esperémosla.

-Rachel, perderemos la hora. Cálmate, Quinn llegara. ¿Quieres un trago para relajarte?

-Por favor, ella debe estar cerca. Ya llegara. Mmmmm bueno, dame la copa.

El coctel que le di tenía arsénico, bajo lentamente por su garganta y pronto le quitara la vida. Asimismo un auto lo hará con Quinn.

-Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la boda, por eso no vendrá, vamos y casémonos, en el último de los casos llegara tarde.

-Por favor, yo se que llegara, esperemos un poco más.

Unos 5 minutos después llego una llamada al celular de Rachel, del teléfono de Quinn, que puso en altavoz para que todos oyéramos que Quinn estaba en camino.

"Hola"

"Hola, La llamo porque este número era el ultimo con el que se comunico, según su teléfono ¿Usted conoce a una chica rubia, delgada que conduce un auto rojo y esta con un vestido rosado?"

"Sí, claro, es Quinn ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, yo vivo cerca del cruce y ella ha tenido un accidente, yo y mi familia salimos a ver y ya llamamos al 911, vienen en camino, ella está debajo de su auto y…"

"¿Qué?"

"No sé exactamente como fue…"

"¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Está consciente?"

"No, no lo está"

Todos sorprendidos preguntaban "¿Quinn tuvo un accidente?" "¿Cómo? ¿Pero, es en serio?". Debo actuar sorprendido.

"Mire, ahí viene una ambulancia, ya está llegando, se irán al hospital"

"Si, gracias señor, muchas gracias… NOS VAMOS AHORA AL HOSPITAL"

Vamos varios en mi auto al hospital, Rachel esta petrificada, quizás no quiere demostrar lo preocupada que esta por Quinn, o solo está en shock. Llegamos, Rachel camina súper rápido por la puerta de urgencias y pregunta en un mostrador. Todos están mal, Mercedes llora, Tina por supuesto llora, Kurt no lo puede creer, los demás no saben qué hacer.

El doctor viene saliendo de una sala y pregunta por familiares de Quinn Fabray. El señor Schue y Rachel van a hablar con él, yo también porque estaba de la mano con Rachel y fui forzado a ir y escuchar. Su madre aun no ha llegado.

"Esta aun inconsciente, así que no estamos muy seguros, el mayor daño fue en la columna, pero hasta que no despierte no podremos saber que tan grave es. Sabemos que su brazo derecho está quebrado y ya lo enyesamos, hay unos hematomas y cortes menores superficiales, lo que más nos preocupa es su espalda, si esto fue muy grave ella podría no volver a caminar"

O sea no la mataron. No murió, me siento aliviado por una parte y decepcionado también, quería que muriera, que ambas murieran.

Rachel dijo "Esto es mi culpa" y se sentó a llorar en una silla, todos le decían que no, que no era su culpa. Dios, era MI culpa. Corro al baño, me mojo la cara, si pudiera ahogarme lo haría, no lo soporto, y además Rachel esta intoxicada, cada vez empezará a ponerse peor. Ahora me siento mal, el ver a Rachel llorar y culparse, no lo soporto. Yo fui, no directamente pero yo fui, yo le hice esto. No sé cómo enfrentar mi decisión, como enfrentar mi error, mi culpa. ¿Dónde llegara todo esto?

Salgo, esta la mama de Quinn hablando con el doctor, el dice algo, ella empieza a llorar. Todo está mal. Todos están tristes y preocupados y es mi culpa. Finn Hudson, iras a la cárcel. No, no, no iras a menos que lo cuentes. Claro, si no lo cuentas todo estará bien.

La madre de Quinn entro y está sentada al lado de la cama, Rachel mira desde afuera. No lo puedo creer, me voy a encerrar en el baño.

*media hora después*

Rachel entro a ver a Quinn ahora, le está hablando y llora. No sé qué hacer, creo que me excedí, pero luego recuerdo su traición y me es imposible sentir compasión.

Rachel le habla, como si estuviera consciente. Quinn está ahí, respirando levemente, tiene el pelo manchado en algunas partes con sangre. No la había visto antes. Kurt dice que estaba llena de pedacitos de vidrio y Mike dice que el vestido rosado estaba rojo en algunas partes, tiene un moretón en el pómulo, está casi negro. Tiene una herida entre la frente y el cabello, es un gran corte y otra herida en el parpado inferior. Ahora tiene un yeso en un brazo, se nota que el accidente fue grave. Me preocupa que no vuelva a caminar.

Rachel toma ambas manos de Quinn, las besa y se va.

Me dice "Finn, me siento mal, me duele enormemente el estomago, no sé si serán los nervios o algo"

Intento calmarla, le pido que nos vayamos, me dice que esperara a que Quinn despierte. Me cuenta que siente nauseas, ya ha ido a vomita veces, todos lo atribuyen a los nervios y al estrés. Me dice que le duele la cabeza, esta pálida, casi tan blanca como su vestido de novia.

"Me duele el estomago, terriblemente"

"Siento cólicos"

"No soporto el dolor, Finn"

Le sugieren que pregunte en urgencias, ella dice que no se moverá hasta que Quinn abra los ojos. Corre deprisa al baño, seguramente a vomitar de nuevo. De vuelta se le acalambran las piernas. Es exactamente lo que decía en el instructivo que leí acerca del arsénico en internet. Ella llora silenciosamente, es muy fuerte como para admitir que se está muriendo, o quizás no lo sabe aun.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que le eche mucho arsénico a ese coctel.

Me dice que esta mareada, descansa en los brazos de Kurt como un bello cadáver.

"Rachel, tu corazoncito, esta tan acelerado"- le dice Kurt

"Si, Kurt, estoy realmente mal"

"Vamos a urgencias"

"No, hasta que Quinn despierte y sepamos de su condición"

Ojala que Quinn despierte luego, ya llevamos 3 horas aquí y Rachel no aguantara mucho. Su palidez y cara de dolor son insuperables.

Me distraje por un rato y cuando supe, Quinn había abierto los ojos. Rachel, la señora Fabray y el señor Schue entraron junto con el doctor.

"Quinn, Quinn, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le dijo el medico

"me duele, me duele todo" susurro Quinn

"¿recuerdas el accidente, Quinn?" "Yo iba a la boda de mi… de Rachel, y recuerdo que paso un auto y nada más" "Tuviste un accidente, el auto choco al tuyo, te quebraste un brazo, tienes algunos cortes pequeños, eso sabemos y ahora veremos cómo está tu espalda, ok?"

"¿Fue muy grave?" "Volveré a ser como antes?"

"No sabemos, Quinn"

Se fueron a hacerle exámenes a Quinn. Yo solo estoy sentado pensando en las consecuencias de lo que hice. Volvieron con Quinn en la camilla y le hicieron mover los pies. No podía. Se esforzaba, y se notaba, pero no podía mover los pies. Le pidieron que doblara las rodillas, no pudo, intento muchas veces pero sus piernas y pies estaban inmóviles. Se podía sentar pero con dificultad y mucho dolor. En ese momento cuando se volvió a recostar, lloro.

"Había vuelto a las Cheerios, íbamos a ir a las nacionales, iba a ir a Yale, mi vida por fin empezaba a ir bien de nuevo, y ahora no puedo caminar, con suerte puedo sentarme, ¿Por qué estoy destinada a vivir sufriendo?"

Todos estábamos con ella en su dolor, Rachel también llora y le dijo "Como seas Quinn, todos te amamos"

Después yo salí con Rachel y seguramente le explicaron a Quinn cual fue el problema en su columna que la dejo discapacitada. Y también que con terapia se podría recuperar. Había un 30% de posibilidades de que se recuperara completamente y sin secuelas, nos dijo después. Rachel entro un momento a la habitación de Quinn y no se lo impedí, después de todo la ama. Yo estaba en la puerta y me fui, para que nadie las viera más románticas.

Rachel salió y se veía mejor, ya tenía más color y decía que no le dolía tanto la cabeza. Nos vamos ahora. Todos buscan sus cosas para irse. De repente se oye algo como una caída. Rachel se desmayo.

Fue trasladada a urgencias porque tenía el ritmo cardiaco muy bajo y respiraba con dificultad, estaba inconsciente…. La mate.

Dios, la mate. Le quite la vida, la envenene, está muerta probablemente.

Estoy fuera de la sala donde le hacen exámenes. No puedo ni oír lo que dicen, veo doctores, enfermeras, gente salir y entrar allí. Cuando recobre la fuerza de voluntad para entrar, unos 40 minutos después, me dijeron que tenía una intoxicación grave, que el veneno estaba en su sangre y que la podían dializar, es decir, sacarle la sangre envenenada y hacerle una transfusión de sangre limpia, siempre y cuando los riñones estuvieran en buenas condiciones. Ya estaba consciente. Alguien le aviso a Quinn de lo ocurrido así que ella llego a la sala en silla de ruedas y preocupada por Rachel.

"Me contaron, Rachel ¿Qué comiste?, lo que sea que haya sido te enveneno casi todo el organismo"

"No sé, pero estoy muy mal, quizás me saquen la sangre, toda mi sangre y la reemplacen con otra" Rachel solo susurraba, era un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué grupo sanguíneo tiene Rachel, doctor?" El doctor era el mismo doctor de urgencias que había atendido a Quinn.

"B, no es compatible con muchos otros grupos"

"¿es compatible con AB?

"Si, es compatible"

"Entonces Rachel yo te donare la sangre, yo soy AB"

"Señorita Fabray, Rachel tiene el 60% si no es que mas de su sangre en mal estado, en estado de septicemia, no podemos permitir que usted done tan grande cantidad"

"Lo hare, mi sangre es de un tipo común, seguro encontraran de ese tipo en el banco de sangre, no así el de Rachel"

"Pero usted tuvo un accidente recientemente y perdió mucha sangre no solo en el choque sino que también en los exámenes que le practicamos después"

"Me arriesgare"

"Gracias, Quinn"

Y Quinn tenía razón, no había la suficiente sangre B como para una transfusión tan grande en el banco de sangre, pero si O,AB Y A, compatibles con Quinn,después de conversarlo rápidamente con otros doctores (porque el estado de Rachel no les permitía demorarse mucho) y al ver que el tipo de sangre de ninguno de nosotros era compatible con el de Rachel (casi todos éramos A- o A+) optaron por dejar a Quinn donarle sangre a Rachel.

Estaban preparando todo para la transfusión y yo salí, pero las paredes eran de vidrio y las vi ahí. Ellas no se dieron cuenta. Oi a Rachel cantarle susurrando "Cause we are living in a world of fools,Breaking us down…When they all should let us be, We belong to you and me"

He cometido un crimen, no debí haber hecho esto. Me siento tan mal.

Voy al baño, me encierro lloro, golpeo las paredes, soy un idiota, soy un imbécil, ¿cómo se me paso por la mente?¿cómo llegue a pensar en algo así? Pero ya lo hice…

Debo haber estado ahí unos 10 minutos y al salir sentí algo raro, como que algo me golpeaba, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y vi gente llorando y hablando por teléfono mientras lloraban. Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, el señor Schue, en realidad casi todos lloraban amargamente.

"¿Qué paso?" Fue lo único que alcance a preguntar antes de que oyera de alguien: "RACHEL MURIO"

Luego un grito de Quinn: "NO! Tienen que hacer algo, no pueden dejarla así! Oigo muchos llantos, no puedo creerlo, no puede ser verdad. Sam dijo "No es cierto" Santana con lagrimas cayendo le dijo "Aceptémoslo, aunque sea difícil, Berry se fue" Las únicas palabras que salen de mi boca son: "No" y "¿Por qué?". Fui a ver a la sala donde se iba a realizar la transfusión. Los señores Berry lloraban uno apoyado en el hombro del otro. Quinn estaba en silla de ruedas, con la camisa de hospital manchada de rojo en la manga, tomando la mano de Rachel y llorando. Las enfermeras fueron y le pusieron un algodón a Quinn en el antebrazo para controlar la sangre que le salía.

Quinn susurraba llorando "hagan algo, hagan algo, no la dejen así", una enfermera llevo a Quinn afuera, pero ella se resistía, no quería irse repetía que quería quedarse hasta que los médicos hicieran algo por ella. Le explicaron que Rachel estaba muerta que seguramente era por septicemia avanzada, que le harían una autopsia, que se calmara. No podía escuchar más, yo solo lloro ¿De Pena? ¿De Culpa? ¿De Rabia? ¿De Arrepentimiento? No sé. Lloro. Es como si… no se qué pensar. Yo Fui.

Rachel es hermosa, en la muerte se ve preciosa, una mueca de sonrisa, su pelo oscuro sobre su piel, que empalidece, sus manos muertas, sin fuerza se ven como manos de maniquí. Pareciera que en cualquier momento despertara, que me dirá "Finn" como solo ella lo decía, que sonaba tan dulce. No sé cuánto tiempo paso. Me dijeron que la causa era un envenenamiento con arsénico, que nadie sabía cómo pero esa era la causa. Me voy a mi casa, le cuento a mi madre, no sé cómo pasaron esas horas, debo haber estado en "piloto automático", porque lloraba y lloraba, no hacía nada más que eso.

Como Rachel falleció y la autopsia la hicieron en el hospital el velatorio fue un día después de la tragedia. El diagnostico fue una septicemia acelerada y fatal. Ir al velatorio fue terrible, el olor a flores fue como olor a azufre para mi. Todo decorado con estrellas doradas y canciones de Streisand sonando. Quinn y Kurt reposando el uno en el hombro del otro con los ojos hinchados a más no poder. Las lágrimas eran tan comunes, Rachel hubiera estado contenta de ver como en su funeral la gente esta asi de dolida. Casi no puedo creerlo, esta muerta. Ya no vive más y fue mi culpa, la envenene y murió.

Sali a tomar aire y estaba Quinn , se veía tranquila.

"Normalmente no lloro asi, ni dejo que la gente me vea llorar, debe ser algo muy fuerte para que yo…" me dijo y empezó a llorar.

"No lo creo aun" le dije y le acaricie la espalda.

Las lagrimas salian y salian de sus ojos. Tenia una flor en la mano la cual miraba como si fuera Rachel.

"No puedo amar nada. Nada de lo que amo se queda conmigo. Beth, tu, Sam, y ahora Rachel, que se fue para siempre"

"La amabas?" le dije. Espero que me confiese que ella y Rachel tenían una relación.

"Ella significaba tanto para mi"

Me pide que entre, que la deje sola. Veo a Rachel en el ataúd. Es como si yo estuviera en un ataúd de culpa. Esta con el vestido que uso en las Regionales, y una estrella dorada en el cuello. El ataúd tiene bordes dorados. Esta pálida, es como un papel. Como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el color asi como la vida. ¿Alguien? Yo. Yo, Finn Hudson envenene a Rachel Berry, a esta estrella en potencia, llena de sueños, llena de ilusiones y vida desbordante. No lo creo. Una lágrima cae de mis ojos como me ha pasado tanto desde que supe que murió.

Llego su madre, Shelby y se viene enterando recién de todo esto. Quinn está con Beth, se ve feliz ahora, pero se que su corazón esta roto y su espíritu muerto. Sus gritos de dolor en el hospital al enterarse de que Rachel había muerto eran todo lo que pasaba por mi mente al mirarla. Eso y el hecho de que por mi culpa esta en silla de ruedas.

Soy el imbécil mas imbécil que puede haber en este mundo. La mate y no puedo soportarlo.

En una pantalla proyectan videos de Rachel cantando. La miro y es como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si estuviera aquí. Su voz me da escalofríos, me pone la piel de gallina como siempre lo hizo.

El funeral fue terrible. Fue como si me golpearan en el corazón con un mazo de 200 kilos lleno de púas alrededor con cada referencia a Rachel. La mayoría de los de New Directions están con lentes oscuros para no mostrar lo mucho que han llorado. Cuando piden si alguien quiere decir algunas palabras para ella, todos me miran como diciendo "Tu eres el novio" "Di algo" "Cuando el diga algo seguramente vamos a llorar todos"

Fue Brittany y dijo " Hola a todos. Solo quería desearle un buen viaje a Rachel que está en camino al cielo a bordo de un unicornio-limosina .También desearle suerte en el Teatro del Cielo donde cantan las estrellas muertas por que tendrá mucha competencia, John Lennon, Michael Jackson, Madonna, entre otros. Te extrañare Rachel."

Kurt dijo:"Rachel es mi mejor amiga. Digo _Es_ porque no se ha ido. _Esta_ conmigo. Ella significa tanto para mi, que…." Se quebró y lloro, paró de llorar y dijo "Estara en mi corazón por siempre, su voz, su sonrisa, su manera de ser, Te Amo Rachel Berry, eres mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera la muerte te apartara de mi corazón. Estaras siempre conmigo como lo prometiste. Yo también cumpliré todo lo que te promet. Nos dejas desolados. Te Adoro Rachel"

El señor Schue hablo y yo no podía conmigo mismo, las lagrimas de los demás cayendo, Los sollozos de Kurt, los suspiros de Quinn, la manera en que Shelby se toca el vientre y susurra ¿Por qué?, el cómo los padres de Rachel no pueden ni mirar el ataúd y miran el piso, o el cielo, o algo mas para intentar escapar.

Otras personas más hablaron y cuando terminaron me pare para hablar

"Rachel Berry…" No pude. Solo dije dos palabras, El nombre de mi víctima. De la persona a la que mate. De la vida que quite a todas estas personas. Solo dije "Lo siento, no puedo" y Salí corriendo. Llegue hasta un lugar alejado del cementerio, me fui por el camino mas largo hacia la salida.

Rachel fue sepultada.

Quinn venia después que todos los demás y también se vino por el mismo camino que yo. Hablamos de ella, de la mujer que ambos amábamos, me confesó que ella y Rachel eran novias paralelamente a su noviazgo conmigo y sus planes de casarse y luego contarnos a todos. Le confese que ya lo sabia, que la rabia me invadió y que envenene a Rachel con arsénico. (pero no que contrate a un sicario para que la chocara).

Paro y lloro amargamente susurrando "Bastardo"

Me dijo que jamás lo habría esperado y que quería matarme lentamente.

Le dije que estaba tan arrepentido por lo que hice que había pensado en el suicidio.

Me dijo que si lo hacia, que buscara la manera mas dolorosa de hacerlo y que era un bastardo hijo de perra.

Le dije que necesitaba que ella me perdonara.

Me dijo que jamás lo haría.

Se fue por otro camino.

Al otro día fuimos todos los de ND al colegio para retirar sus cosas del casillero. Llegamos a la sala de coro y había una carta que decía _:"PARA MI FAMILIA DE NEW DIRECTIONS". _El señor Schue la abrió y leyó.

" _Queridos Amigos:_

_Si están leyendo esto es porque vinieron a limpiar el casillero de Rachel. Les aviso que deberán limpiar otro. El mio. No podía vivir en un mundo sin Rachel. Si, asi es, Rachel y yo teníamos una hermosa relación, eramos novias, ambas nos amábamos y paralelamente a ella y Finn, ella estaba conmigo. Nuestro plan era casarnos, ese dia en que ella se iba a casar con Finn, yo la raptaría y nos casariamos en NY y luego les contariamos a todos ustedes. Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany ya lo sabían. La amo y no puedo sobrevivir sin ella. Por eso decidi irme con ella, a donde ella esta. Tome arsénico. Justo como ella murió, quiero morir. Asi que mientras escribo esto el veneno se apodera de mi sangre. Quiero estar con ella en donde sea que ella este, ella debe estar en el cielo. Amo a Rachel. Un mundo sin ella seria terrible, otra cosa mas en la lista de cosas que me han hecho sufrir en la vida, los que me conocen bien saben que son muchas. Me deprimiría en un nivel inmenso el vivir sin ella. Pero sepa cada uno que los amo a todos ustedes y que vivi feliz cada momento en el club Glee. De verdad, siento cada cosa que he escrito en este papel._

_Los Ama,_

_Quinn_

_PD: Rachel fue asesinada y se quien lo hizo pero no quiero que esa persona sufra la cárcel. Me llevare el secreto a la tumba. Pero espero que esa persona sufra el triple que yo y Rachel."_

Quinn se llevo mi secreto a la tumba, su funeral no fue lo mismo que el de Rachel.

Obviamente.

Me dolio en lo profundo.

Mientras recuerdo todo esto, pienso en como me suicidare.

Porque lo hare.

Me suicidare.

No puedo vivir asi.

Necesito sufrir, tal como Quinn quería.

Soy Finn Hudson y en estos momentos lo peor que le podría pasar a alguien es ser yo.


End file.
